Let's draw a circle
by Kitten1313
Summary: AU, USUK. A serial killer is on the loose and if Det. Alfred Jones doesn't solve it quick he or someone he loves may be the next victim. Contains Yaoi and Character deaths and many other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my one and only warning this is rated M for a reason and it will include character deaths, drug and sexual references, violence of all kind and maybe a lemon...maybe. **

Even in the late hour the city is still abuzz with activity, many unaware or not caring that a predator stalks the night. A short man stumbles down a dark back ally trying to find the door he just was thrown out of with little luck completely unaware that he's being watched and hunted by a lone figure.

In his drug fueled haze he doesn't hear let alone see the figure as a knife is plunge deep into his the base of his spine. He lets out a sharp cry as it's pulled out and driven right back in. He falls hard on the damp street feeling nothing below his hips, his wide eyes fixed on a lone figure walking slowly away from him whistling a soft tune.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he's sure he knows the song...he tries to cry out for some kind, any kind of help as his breathing quickly becomes shallow as the pool of crimson flows around him and his whole body just twitches in pain.

* * *

Far from the night life of the fashion distract a tall man is finally sound asleep curled up with his much shorter lover in his arms. As the screeching sound of his cell phone echoes around the darkened room he lets out a deep moan as he forces himself to turn around and answer the damn thing. "Jones here…"

He sighs pulling himself up not wanting to turn on his bedside light in fear of waking his still asleep companion. He nearly whispers into the phone, "Again?...Yeah I'll be there in ten minutes." Detective Alfred Jones reaches for his glasses in the dark just as the light of his lover's bedside lamp clicks on. He turns expecting to see annoyance in the British man's emerald eyes only to find sleepy concern, "Sorry Arthur go back to sleep."

He's about to slip out of bed when Arthur's hand grabs his arm, "Do you want me to come with you?" It sounds more like a plea than a question and Alfred doesn't blame him. Arthur was once the best of the best profilers Scotland Yard had, in fact he had nearly reached a prodigy level at the young age of twenty four…that is until his mental breakdown five years before.

And in Alfred's eyes he's still the best but what would the captain think if he let his lover tag along? So he kisses the blonde man's forehead gently as Arthur lets his grip loosen only if slightly, "Sorry Iggy not this time…I mean someone has to stay here with the kids." It's his only sound argument because even though Peter is old enough at ten, his little sister Karen still needs someone there in the morning.

Alfred finally forces himself to stand, "I'll call you if anything comes up." He reaches for his pants, his badge and his loyal gun off the dresser, "But it might not be until for a few hours."

"That's fine with me but you know if this does turn out to be another victim of Music Man than-"Arthur stops seeing the cold glare shot his way. He forgets Alfred hates it when he labels the cases he's working, but it's true. He can feel it; this would probably be number five in a list growing quickly. He quickly backtracks, "Tell Kiku I said Hello please."

Alfred nods before walking out the door, "Will do and you tell the fairies the same." He winks and closes the door as a pillow is thrown in his direction. Leaving Arthur alone in their bedroom, but now there's no way he'll be able to sleep so he slips out of bed himself and wanders down the hall after his slightly younger partner still surprised at how even at twenty six, Alfred looks barely twenty one.

He watches Alfred drive off leaning on the large bay window frame sighing, before venturing to the back bedrooms feeling his parental instincts kick in for a moment. He slowly opens his oldest bedroom door a crack allowing only a sliver of light to fall on the sleeping boy's face. Seeing him fast asleep he moves to his daughter's room and does the same.

When he finds his little princess snoring softly, he moves to the kitchen and to his laptop, "Hmm…number five in two months. This bastard's really been fucking busy."

* * *

What had been a dark back ally is now lite up in blue and red lights and as an ambulance drives away, Alfred pulls up. As the tall blonde cop opens the car door he's met with his partner Lt. Kiku Honda a short Japanese man that hardly looks twenty five but Alfred knows he's much older yet Kiku refuses to tell him his exact age. "Sorry I'm late what do we have?"

Alfred follows the shorter man under the yellow police tape as he's filled in on the basic details, "Lovino Vargas goes by the street name Romano. He's being taken to Bellevue right now."

Both stop for a moment, "Wait you mean the poor bastard lived?" Alfred looks back at the fleeing ambulance feeling a glimmer of hope for a possible witness.

"Maybe but don't expect much Al, he's in bad shape. He might not make it…" He trails off going back to his extensive notes, before letting out a small cough, "Like the rest no one saw a thing and," He points upward at the surrounding walls with his pen, "the only cameras are either broken or fake."

Al shakes his head as he folds his arms defiantly, "Yeah so much for big brother…'kay anything else?" Kiku gives Alfred his notes watching the Sergeant flip through them before handing them back, "Don't tell me…" Al rubs the back of his neck, for the last two months the same names have been popping up and like always they've had solid alibies to go along with them, "The German brothers and Ivan Braginsky."

Kiku nods, "Not just them but…an Francis Bonnefoy as well."

For some reason that last name rings a bell for Alfred, but he can't put his finger on it, possibly a name Arthur had mentioned or something back at the station, "Bonnefoy?" He looks down at the drying blood now filled with frustration more than anything , "You know what I've had enough let's just round them all up and see who cracks and at this point I don't give a shit about lawyers. Just pull the pricks out of bed and get their asses down to the station."

Sometimes Kiku doesn't understand Alfred's hero cop attitude but even he admits it sometimes does work in their favor so he just nods as the American walks back to his car, "Where are you going?"

Slamming the car door Al looks back, "To the hospital I want to be there when he wakes up." He starts the ignition before sticking his head out, "You coming partner?" Kiku knows better than to argue as he slides in to the passenger seat and the car takes off.

Both are unaware at the set of eyes watching from the above singing softly, "Draw a circle that's the Earth. Draw a circle that's the Earth…Draw a circle that's the Earth." A wick smile flashes across the figure's face, "Nations…my little Nations."


	2. Chapter 2

Even at 3 am Bellevue is a buzz with activity, with the ER filled with a mix of nurses, orderlies and bloody patients, as both detectives make their way thought the throng of people. Al flashes his badge at a weary security guard as he walks by not waiting to get an Okay to venture into the OR wing.

Both men are stopped shortly after entering the wing by a short doctor in scrubs, "Sorry boys but he's in the middle of surgery right now and it's a little touch and go at the moment so any questions you have for him will have to wait for quite a while…"

Kiku pulls out his notebook and flips to a new page, "Is there anything you can tell us before you go back in?"

He nods rubbing his hands together, "Well, if he does live he'll be paralyzed from the waist down, and we were able to remove the knife. We'll make sure one of your boys gets it but that's all I can tell you for now." With that, he turns back around and walks back into one of the nearby rooms.

Kiku doesn't look up from his writing as he asks, "What do you want to do now?"

He looks up to see Alfred dialing quickly as the phone goes to his ear, "I want to know who this new player is."

* * *

With his tea finally done Arthur goes back to his laptop, humming to himself as he pulls up the file also trying to ignore the fairy floating around his head. He sighs for a moment, "What?" He turns towards the female creature.

It blinks before letting out a giggle, "I like that Alfred, we should keep him for a long time…but I don't like this case. It's too bloody."

Arthur doesn't swat it away knowing all too well the damn thing not really there, "Whatever…" He wants kick himself though for even talking to it, he knows better than to pay any attention to his hallucinations yet he still finds himself in conversation with them.

He rubs his temples, how many times has Alfred caught him talking to air? And it's not just Alfred but Peter's caught him doing it too, at least Karen hasn't even though Alfred would just say it's Daddy's imaginary friends…

He quickly grabs for his now ringing phone, "Yes love?" He knows only one person would call him this early.

Again, the fairy above his head giggles, "Aww you called him Love. That's so sweet." She blows him a kiss and he swats her away.

"What is it?" He hears Alfred sigh over the phone, these late nights and little sleep are getting to his lover and he can tell, "Alfred?"

Alfred fakes a cough, "Nothing…" He pauses wondering if he should ask Arthur for help, not that he really needs it but it would make Arthur feel better so, what the hell, "I was wondering if you ever hear the name Bonnefoy?"

Even the fairy leans in close to the phone as Arthur's eyes grow wide, "As in Francis Bonnefoy?" The fairy shakes it's head almost sighing as he says it, "Alfred if it's who I think it is…fuck what is he doing in the states?" He knows Francis well; he is the one that got him arrested on raping all those small schoolchildren seven years before after all. He can still remember all the faces, each one a small blond-haired child with large blue eyes and angelic faces, "He made them call him Papa…"

Alfred blinks unsure what's going on at the other end, "Made who call him Papa?" He regrets asking the instant he says it, knowing it might trigger something deep in Arthur's mind. Fairies and flying mint bunny things he can handle, large evil demons telling him to kill is another. "Arthur are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here…" Arthur types rapidly on his laptop, "I'm sending it to your phone…I think or at least your email." He presses send shaking his head, it took two years to get Francis the first time and even then, it was hard to make it stick. The Frenchman has money not to mention friends in both low and high places.

Strange though Francis's type while does vary in ages he doesn't go around killing his victims…although many have 'commented suicide' over the years. This really is not his style, besides none of the victims were sexually assaulted at least to his knowledge, "Alfred, were any of the men raped?"

Alfred just stares at the phone, it finally clicking what Arthur's first statement meant, "No, and before you ask Iggy I mean nothing was found in or around their…um…you know." He rubs his forehead feeling his face go a slight red. Walking slowly away from his partner he looks down at the phone this is one area he has never really felt comfortable talking about even after all these years of working homicide.

He hears Arthur on the other end, "Ok, fine. And you know it's ok to say it, I mean-"

Alfred quickly cuts him off, "I know it's ok to say that something found up their ass…shit just thanks Iggy I'll look up Bonnefoy later. Go back to bed and I will talk to you later. Bye."

The British man lets out a laugh; he always finds it funny that his big strong cop actually doesn't like to talk about anything involving sex. Well that isn't completely true, he's fine when it comes to them in the bedroom but if it came to anything slightly different or strange Alfred's face was as red as an tomato.

He pulls up the file he was just in looking around just in case, only finding just the fairy watching over his shoulder. He has to keep these files away from the sneaky little eyes of his son. His son's been through enough in the past five years and this is the last thing he wants Peter reading.

He was surprised at first when Alfred learned he had kids that he instantly was not only ok with it but also let them move in with him. In fact, the only thing that surprised the father more was that his ex-wife gave him sole custody, although it was only so if Peter or Karen inherited his illness she wouldn't have to deal with them.

The fairy gets in his face, "Focus Britain!" Her small hand slaps him across the face and he swears he can feel it, "What would you do if you didn't have me here, honestly."

His brow lowers and he just about grows at the flying annoyance, "Stop calling me that and if you weren't here I'd probably be better off now shut up or I'll get my meds." That quiets the creature who slowly falls to sit on the table.

Quickly his nimble fingers start to type, deep in thought. Something doesn't feel right about this killer. How he kills feels more like a movie killer than anything else. He sighs looking back at his empty tea cup, he's going to need more if he is going to get to the bottom of this, not that he would be able to sleep anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting yet another cup of tea, Arthur sits down at his laptop just staring at it with his head resting on his interlocked fingers his emerald eyes just staring at the desktop wallpaper. If he pries what will happen, it's been so long since he's actually been on a real case and he wants nothing more than to dig deep into this bastard's mind and pull out what makes him tick...but would Alfred approve? Or more to the point would it trigger anything else in his own subconscious?

He forces both thoughts out of his mind with one click of his mouse and the pictures of the first five victims appear on his screen each one a file Alfred keeps on hand just in case he needs to look something up. "Let's see who was first?" He asks to no one as he glides the mouse over the first picture. Feliks Łukasiewicz, age 26. "Hmm…" He takes out his pen and notebook skimming though the report making notes as he goes along.

'Feliks was once a famous Polish horse breeder who after a string of mysterious deaths of his horses retried to New York, if not just to avoid run-ins with PETA. He was known widely as an avid cross dresser in the club scene acting much like the next so called 'club kids' group. But instead of using ecstasy like the original group he was known for using something he called a Horse high a potent mix of Heroine and Bath Salts.'

Arthur shakes his head taking a sip, "Damn I don't want to fucking know what that shit would do to someone…but it may have been reason enough to have him killed." He clicks to the next page and to the time of the murder.

'Found dead by his house keeper around 8 am. She first thought he was just sitting on his couch looking out his high raise apartment window listening to the radio. When she got closer she discovered that he had a noose wrapped around his neck and on further examination the noose was made out of a rare Polish horse hair. The word POLAND was written in what at first looked like blood on his chest with in a large circle. The so called blood was nothing more than food coloring and cornstarch. The only other thing later found by the medical examiner was the word 'Hetalia' crudely tattooed on his right arm within moments of his death.'

"Hmm…and no traces of force entry either? So he let his killer in but what does the word…" Arthur squints at the unknown word, "He-ta-li-a? Sound Japanese, maybe the name of a new drug?" He writes down a note to ask Kiku later on what it might mean before going on to the next victim on the list.

'Heracles Karpusi, age 26 emigrated from Greece after the death of his mother a famous Olympic track and field star. Not much is known about the man except that he mostly kept to himself except for his extensive list of tickets and warrants for loitering and trespassing. In fact no one would have noticed his death if not for the fact that he missed a court date for his latest ticket.

Police found him tied to a chair dead in his small apartment with a large canvas bag wrapped tightly around his head and his little radio blaring. The officers noted that the bag contained thin fine hair that was later revealed as cat hair from many different species. The word GREECE was again written on his chest in the fake blood as well as the word Hetalia but this time tattooed to his left leg. It was later revealed that Karpusi died from Anaphylaxis shock caused by his severe allergy to cats.'

This time Arthur just shakes his head, "He likes for his victims to suffer. Both can take anywhere from five to six minutes to die and again both are from lack of air." He runs a hand though his messy blonde hair before going on to the next.

'Roderich Edelstein, age 30. Was once a child prodigy, he once played at Carnegie Hall; but soon after he quickly fell out of the positive limelight mostly caused by his own inner demons led on by alcohol and later the divorce of his wife. He was actually found by his ex-wife who said an angel came to her in a dream and told her to check up on him.

She found him in chained to his bed spread eagle although at first she couldn't tell it was him as his whole face was caved in with bits of brain matter coating everything in the room including the murder weapon a rusty old frying pan. She was initially questioned but was quickly let go when officers noted the similarities in the other two murders. Again his stereo was on and the word AUSTRIA was written between his legs and Hetalia tattooed on his chest.'

Even his fairy looks up at him, "He's a sick man isn't he?" The British man doesn't say anything feeling a basic idea forming in his head of this sick mind. He just clicks on the next file setting his head on the palm of his hand.

'Sadik Adnan, age 27. A small time actor from Turkey he came over to 'make it on Broadway', only to quickly become engrossed in petty crime. He was known as the muscle for a local drug dealer. Believed to have assaulted other local dealers and club owners although none will admit it. He was only found after a putrid smell and a strange red brown liquid seeped down to the neighbors below his room.

Officers broke down the door to find him with his hands tied behind his back with a large dagger sticking out of his chest and a strange white mask covering his eyes. When it was later removed it was found that his eyes were missing. Although he had no radio his iPod was in his ears. The word TURKEY was now written in blood was scrawled across the north wall. The other word tattooed to his forehead.'

Closing the laptop Arthur stands somewhat confused…again he made them suffer but each time different than the last, he thinks. "Drugs connect two together but…not the others." He starts to pace, "As does the club scene…three high risks…He must have been watching them for a while." His thoughts are interpreted by the sound of small feet running on the wooden floor.

He turns to see his oldest sliding to a halt in his socks, "Morning Dad." His bright blue eyes shine in the early morning light, "I'm hungry." He plops down near the computer; he's a small boy but can be extremely energetic at times as he starts to swing his legs in his seat waiting for his father to bring him some cereal his hand slowly moving towards the closed computer.

His sister emerges from the hall way wiping her eyes smiling at her father, "Morning Daddy, can Alfred make eggs?"

Their father pats her head before removing his laptop from the kitchen counter, "Sorry Princess, he had to go to work this morning…but," He puts the computer on his desk before turning back to them, "I could make you breakfast if you want." He can practically feel the dread in the air, not that he blames them he never was the best cook even if he doesn't want to admit it. So he just opens the refrigerator door and pulls out the milk before going for one of the many cereal boxes in the cabinet. He just shakes his head as the looks of fear quickly turn to relief before looking at his cellphone, "After breakfast go get ready the bus will be here soon."

Once they're off the school he can go back to his profile but again something doesn't feel right about the crime. The only thing that really connects them is that they're all from different countries. He needs more information and maybe once Alfred calls he can finally get it. And what more what is this Hetalia thing anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

She opens the door and looks out at the already bustling city street and although she misses the quiet life she once had in her country as long as she has her big brother by her side she doesn't care where they live. "Vash, are you coming?" She looks back and smiles at her older brother who quickly locks the door and walks with her to school, "You know I'm seventeen. I can walk by myself."

He just nods looking on ahead, he knows she has a point but he'll never admit it. But still he promised their father before he died to watch over her and that's what he plans to do, "I'll be working late tonight."

Erika just sighs thinking that her brother really should learn to lighten up a bit. She had been one of the lucky ones all those years before. Although he had started to groom her, Francis was stopped before he did too much damage.

But still it scared her father and brother enough to pack up and leave. Now it's just the two of them and what will happen when she'll want to go to college? Will he stalk her outside her dorm and to every class? Erika loves him to death but something deep down is telling her that he's becoming a little over protective of her. She inhales slowly running a hand through her short blonde hair, "Bruder?" Mentally she's swearing for calling him that, "I mean Brother…there's a collage thing coming up and I was hoping to go."

She watches him as he just stares ahead for a moment, "College? Aren't you still a year away?"

"Yes, but today you have to prepare a few years ahead to get into a really good one. So can I go?" she stops and stands in front of him.

They look so much alike, in fact if she didn't love wearing bows so much she's be mistaken as a boy. It is her fault really she wanted to get it cut but couldn't get it done professionally so for another month or so she's stuck looking like her brother's smaller twin.

He looks past her not wanting to really answer her, she's all he has left and even though college days are slowly approaching he really doesn't want to think about it. Lucky for him he spots a familiar face in the crowd, "Mr. Kirkland." He takes his sister's hand and walks towards the slightly smaller older man.

Arthur looks up from helping Peter out of the car, "Oh, hello Vash." He sends Erika a big smile, "Hello Love." He reaches out and hugs the teen, "And how are you today?"

She returns his hug and kisses his cheek, "Good but Vash is being Vash again." She winks at her brother who rolls his eyes before mumbling something.

Karen lets out a small whine, "Erika, can you fix my bow. Daddy can't do it right." All three look down at the mess of brown hair, "Please."

The teen girl takes Karen by the hand, "Of course." They walk towards where Peter is showing off to a small group of kids.

Only once the two men are alone and out of earshot does Arthur turn to the stoic man, "Vash I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you flying off the handle again." He takes the twenty five year old by the shoulders almost whispering in his ear, "I have reason to believe that you know who is somewhere in the city."

Vash's whole body tightens his jade eyes fixed ahead before they become filled with rage, "I'll slice his dick off and cram it up his ass."

Arthur doesn't let go of his shoulder, knowing that if he didn't tell him now he'd learn a different way, "Vash, don't do anything stupid."

"I fucking will! Then I'm going to shoot him in the head! And fuck if he survives I'll shoot him again!" He tries to break free of the older man not caring who sees or hears him, "That prick will pay for what he did."

Arthur pulls him close looking at him dead in the eyes, "Vash, if you do anything, you will go to prison do you hear me? Then Erika will be alone. For once listen to me; I've never let you down before." He has to get it through to the enraged man that he can't kill Francis no matter how much Arthur wants to do it himself. "If he tries to contact you or Erika you call me."

When Vash slowly nods Arthur lets go of the man, "Good…"

"But you better get there fast." Vash leaves the father to hug his sister before leaving for work, "Erika come right home after school."

She looks up from fixing the smaller girl's hair instantly knowing something's very wrong, "Sure big brother." She gives him a quick hug before watching him leave, she's known for a while that Francis has been in the city but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She's forgiven the man years ago but that doesn't mean her brother will…not unless he's six feet in the ground that is.

* * *

It's taken a few hours of surgery but finally Romano is out of surgery and is sleeping alone in his room. Alfred takes a few more notes as he watches the few men allowed in the room. One he's seen before in the club scene a short man always around one of their main suspects. He's about to walk into the room when Kiku appears next to him, "So?"

The Lt. just shakes his head, "No, like always they all have solid alibis, one of which is in the room right now." He points to the shorter man, "He's supposedly a 'friend' of Ludwig."

"Friend my ass, knowing that sadistic man I bet if Mr. Vargas takes off his shirt we'll see whip marks and cuts all over his body." He turns towards a guard walking up to them, "I want to know everyone going in and out of this room and I want a call as soon as he wakes up."

Kiku walks with him, "I'm going back to the station but the Captain wants you to go home for a while."

"Fine but I hope he doesn't expect me to sleep."

"Al we both know that answer." They stop right outside the hospital entrance, "Also I looked up that Bonnefoy and apparently Arthur's the one that took him down."

Alfred folds his arms, "Really?"

"But that's not all. His last known victim was supposed to be an Erika Zwingli who now lives in the city along with her older brother." Kiku hands him a photo but Al doesn't need it.

"Fuck." He rubs his temples, "Now I see why the Captain wants me home." Alfred says good bye to his partner before heading home as he slams the door he lets out a soft groan, he loves that girl like a little sister but now he prays that he doesn't have to ask her some hard questions about her past.

He knows all too well how painful reliving those memories can be.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred pulls up to his modest home and quickly unlocks the door, "Hey Iggy, you home?" He's answered only by silence so he tosses his keys in a bowl by the front door and makes a beeline right for the refrigerator. Even though it's full nothing really looks interesting so he just takes out the gallon of orange juice and brings it to his lips. He takes a few long gulps of the tangy juice before putting it back in the fridge before venturing down the hallway and nearly falling on a stray Barbie doll, "Fucking thing."

He's tempted to kick it down the hall and watch its little head bounce off the wall but he just sighs and slowly picks it up. There are a few things he really misses about being a bachelor and at first it was hard becoming a Dad overnight but then again he really loves those kids of Arthurs. He opens Karen's room and gently places the doll on her favorite pink chair before making it to his bedroom for a long hot shower.

He peels out of his clothes before looking at himself in the wide mirror. His father's old dog tags jiggle of his broad chest above his fierce bald eagle tattoo. It's the last thing he has from his military father. Although he was a tough old bastard to Alfred and his twin brother, his father had his reasons and his own pain.

Alfred takes them off gingerly before turning at a sound at the bathroom door, "Shit Iggy you scared the shit out of me." Al smiles at the slightly older man now leaning on the doorframe. "I was hoping to ask you some things."

The blonde man's eyebrow rises in amusement, "Really? Well that's good Love because I have some for you too." He starts to unbutton his shirt leaving it on the tile floor.

Al's eyes widen slightly confused, "Uh what are you doing?" He really doesn't have time for this he wants answers…and a shower, "What about the kids?"

"The kids are a school and I'll make you a deal I'll answer all your questions if you answer mine." He pulls the taller man in for a kiss.

Normally Al would break away but it's been so long since they've had any real alone time together and he's missed the shorter man's body so he pulls him in closer. When they break away he rests his forehead on the other man's looking into Arthur's hungry emerald eyes, "And what does this have to do with answering questions?"

Arthur reaches past him and turns the knob letting the hot water slowly steam up the room, "I never said it did." He pulls him in for another long kiss as they slowly back up into the steamy spray.

Once Alfred's against the hard wet stone Arthur throws off his wet pants going for his tall lover's neck kissing down it slowly feeling his dick slowly hardening against Al's thigh, "What are you thinking?"

Alfred's finger tips slowly work down Arthur's spine as he lets out a deep laugh, "I think you already know but since you asked…" He finds his lover's hole as he slowly and lightly moves around it playfully.

"Mmmm," Arthur lets out a deep moan as he pulls Al down for another kiss, "Not yet Love…not yet." He purrs into the younger man's ear as he takes Alfred's dick in his hand slowly massaging it up and down.

Alfred doesn't know if it's the steam or the other man's hands but he's already ready to let go, "Oh God." His head goes back against the cold stone as his seed slowly runs down the drain.

Now it's Alfred's turn as he pushes the shorter man against the stone wall kneeling in the water as he works his tongue slowly up Arthur's inner thigh. He only stops for air against the warm water cascading down them. Arthur takes this moment to fall on his knees and pushes the other on the floor below him with a wicked smile as he kneels above Alfred panting heavily.

"You like what you see?" Alfred smiles as he runs his hands through Arthur's wet hair before going back to his lover's dick.

Arthur's head leans back into the falling water as he lets go, "Alf-ah oh God!" He falls back onto the wet floor as Alfred gives him one finale kiss, "And to answer your question I do love what I see."

Alfred bites his lover's ear gently not wanting to let the other man up off the floor, this isn't exactly what he meant by wanting a shower but Hell this was way better than having one by himself.

**A/N: Wow I just did a smutty scene...I can't believe I just did that. Yes it has nothing to do with the story...Ah, I'm going to hide my red face now. Bye Y'all.**

**Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

Both men sit at the kitchen counter with the computer open between them and two identical notebooks. Al takes a sip of his fresh black coffee before clicking his pen against his chest, "Alright now that we had…um a shower how about answering my questions now."

A smile crosses Arthur's lips, "Sure a deal's a deal." He adds sugar to his tea, "What do you want to know Love?"

"Everything you know about Francis."

Arthur knew it was coming so he's not surprised at all, "Didn't I send it to you already?"

"No you sent me an error message…again."

"Well it could have been worse."

"Iggy don't remind me so please just answer my question." He doesn't know why but the easiest electronic device still confuses his British boyfriend no matter how long he or Peter tries to explain it to him.

The only thing Arthur can work well enough is the little icons on the laptop so he just clicks one, "Fine." A group of pictures pop up on the screen, "Francis Bonnefoy is one sick bastard and from what I know he's raped and or tortured at least fifteen people."

"And let me guess these are the fifteen?" Al just looks at the array of faces in front of him, each one a different age and gender but the last group makes his stomach turn, "Did he torture them?" He points to the school children and when Arthur nods, Al closes the laptop. "Did he…" He's not sure if he wants to know up for the investigation he feels he has to know, "Did he torture Erika?"

"No, lucky for her I got to him before he got that far. But I don't think he's your man Al. I've known him for years tracking him, getting inside his head and he wouldn't do this." He opens the computer again, "At least not before has he would say 'have fun with them'."

Al nods as he writes, "Well if not him, would he have an accomplice or someone else he groomed to follow his footsteps?"

"That I can't rule out without talking to him but it is possible." Arthur clicks on a different icon, "Now on to my questions." He pulls up the Hetalia tattoo, "What does that mean?"

"You can't work the internet either can you?" Al says with a smile.

"Just answer my fucking question. And for you information the internet isn't the problem it's the fucking translator that hates me." Al just nods turning away trying not to show his laughter. "Oh shut the fuck up wanker."

Alfred shakes his head kissing the shorter man's hand, "I'm sorry Babe. Uh yeah," Al refers to his own pair of notes, "According to Kiku Hetalia roughly translated means useless Italy."

"The bloody fuck does that have to do with anything?" Arthur rubs his temples for a moment, "Maybe it does…"

"What?"

Flipping a page Arthur starts a list, "Ok so we have Poland, Greece, Austria, Turkey…now Italy written in Japanese. Al what was the last victim."

"Italian."

Arthur's eyebrows furrow, "Damn it…"

"No you might have something," Al flips to another page, "I noticed that my suspects are all from other countries too. I got the German brothers Ludwig and Gilbert, Ivan is from Russia and them we now have your buddy Francis. But there's something else, the third victim's ex-wife is from Hungary. "

"This seems like some fucked up version of a UN meeting or something." Both men's eyes grow wide, "That's the only real contention they all have."

"Arthur we're in New York City for Christ Sake. So that still leaves me nowhere." Al says as he reaches for his now ringing phone, "Yeah Jones here…" The tall man stands, "Got it I'll be right there." He kisses his companion on the cheek, "I got to go the boys might have something."

Before Alfred leaves Arthur plants a quick good bye kiss before going back to the computer feeling a unsettling feeling, "Kiku's Japanese…I'm British…and Al's American…God this isn't going to end well I can feel it."

* * *

Erika walks through the halls of her high school just going thought the motions of the day; her mind is somewhere far different. She never feared Francis coming back for her although as strange as that might seem to her therapist and her brother. It might be something in her nature but even back then she knew how to read people.

She stops as she rounds a corner just in time to see Peter being slammed up against a locker by a tall football player. She can't help herself, "Stop it! Let him go, now!"

The small teen rushes over to the football star and the blonde haired boy trying to hold back tears, "Oh Erika I was just having some fun with him…right Sea boy?"

Erika doesn't even let Peter respond as she takes his hand and whips him around so now he's standing behind her. Her green eyes full of rage she gets right in the other teen's face, "Don't you call him that and I don't care what you think you were doing I'm telling you to knock it off."

Surprisingly the other boy backs off slightly, "Fine, damn no need to get in my face." He slowly turns and walks off not wanting to piss her off. He doesn't want to be that guy.

Peter waits until the older boy's out of earshot before he buries his face in her back, "Stupid Asshole! All of them."

She does her best to comfort him as she kneels down giving him a sweet smile, "Peter what are you doing on this side of the school?"

Peter doesn't look at her as he wipes his sweet eyes on the verge of tears, "I heard he was talking shit about my Dad so…"

She just sighs at him as she shakes her head, "Peter you can't go around picking fights with the whole football team."

Her gentle smile has always put him at ease and deep down he wishes he was just a few years older as he tries to puff out his chest, "Yeah but they shouldn't go messing with me or my Dad."

Letting out a small giggle Erika takes his shoulder, "Oh Peter, come on it's almost lunch time." She watches his face grow a deep red the instant she takes his hand and walks with him to the large courtyard. At least lunch should take her mind off Francis and her brother for a little while.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred just pulls up to the station as Kiku walks out, "What's up partner?" Al says as his Lt. jumps in the seat next to him.

"Sorry Al but we have another victim and this one's not so lucky as the last one." Alfred quickly pulls away from the curb as Kiku continues. "But more than that…" Al looks over slightly concerned, "And you're not going to like it."

* * *

Getting out of the car the tall officer just stares for a moment deep in thought, shit. He can't believe possible victim number six is one of his suspects. He slowly walks up the old wooden steps to the small house.

He stops only briefly at the yellow tape over the doorframe before venturing in. He knows the house well enough, he's been in it a few times before but this time the normally neat and tidy row home reeks of blood and the smell of death lingers in the hallway just outside the living room. Al inhales slowly before entering the blood bath, the white walls are now caked in the drying red liquid around a tall figure lying in the middle of the room.

Ivan Braginski lies in a pool of his own blood although Alfred's not entirely sure if it really is him now that most of his face is gone either caved in or ripped apart. It doesn't take him long to figure out the murder weapon, a large metal pipe propped up against the small old fireplace is splashed with crimson. The word RUSSIA is written out on the mirror above the fireplace as well as a small radio is playing on the mantle.

It's strange that a man of Ivan's size could be taken down so easily something about this one feels very off, Alfred thinks kneeling down looking at the remints of the Russian's face, before turning to Ivan's large hands and the lack of defensive wounds but he does see something else, "Kiku take a look at this…"

The smaller man leans down snapping a quick picture of the victim's hand and the word Hetalia tattooed on his left hand, although he doesn't have to take pictures of the crime scenes the camera's never far from his hands. "He was found by his sister about thirty minutes ago." Al just nods still looking the body over before placing a hand on his partner's shoulder, "She's in the kitchen."

Only now does the blonde sergeant stands, "Guess we should question her then." Al says as he follows Kiku into the next room. The young woman's shoulders are shaking with her face buried in her hands. He's seen her plenty of times before after interviewing her brother she would always take Ivan by the hand and glare daggers at him as she would lead her brother away.

And while most in the precinct could only talk about her rather large assets he only saw the pure hatred in her light grey almost purplish eyes that matched her brother's. And now those same eyes are staring right at him once again, "You Bastard this is all your fault!" Irina screams as she stands and slaps Alfred hard across the face nearly sending his glasses flying off his face.

He just stands there and takes it as she slaps him again across the face with tears streaming down her angelic face. He feels that he some how deserved both slaps but when she goes for another is when he grabs her wrist and their eyes lock for a long moment before he speaks. "I'm sorry for your loss." He says it so cold and distant that it even surprises him that he's the one that said it.

She doesn't break her cold vicious stare, until she spits on him, "Go to Hell! You motherfucker!" A uniformed officer has to take her by the shoulders as she continues to scream at him, "Bastard! You killed him! He was innocent, he never did anything wrong…" Her screams quickly turn to sobs as she falls to the floor once again burying her face in her hands.

He turns as he wipes the spit off his face; she's not going to tell him anything so he's not going to even try not with her like this. He goes back into the living room if only not to hear the young woman's lonely despair, this is the one of the few thing he really truly hates about his job is looking into the families eyes as he tells them that same line, but he's never said it like that before.

It takes him back to fifteen years before when a uniformed officer said the exact same thing to him and his brother in the same distant tone at the front door of their home on that rainy night. He had been so young at the time but it still haunts him. That look in the older man's tired eyes and in the bloody mirror he now sees the same eyes looking back at him, "Damn it…" It's barely a whisper as he turns away from the mirror and back at the body slowly being removed from the center of the room.

Kiku looks his partner's way but he doesn't say anything, Kiku's known the man for years now and it's just better to lead the American towards the door rather than to ask about it, "Let's go see what my brother has for us."

"Good idea, partner."


	8. Chapter 8

The large lab smells like disinfectant and chemicals that hit both men in the face the moment they enter the white walled room. A short long haired man stands from a work desk covered in lab equipment and walks over to the duo, "Oh little brother there you are." He says trying to force a hug from Kiku who quickly pushes him back.

Kiku's face is a bright red, "Yao stop it." He tries to demand from his brother who just shakes his head before turning to Alfred.

"Hmm…you look different today Al." He says looking the younger man over. Yao looks a lot like his younger brother with the same gift of looking rather young despite having to be at least thirty five. But then Yao refuses to tell his exact age, claiming it's a result of old Chinese medicine. A big smile appears on his face, "Oh you got lucky is that it?"

Now its Alfred's turn to change into a nice shade of red as he quickly answers back, "That's none of your business."

"So that's a big yes then."

"No that's a drop it. Now do you have anything new for us or not." Alfred tries to change the subject without losing to much face in front of the other lab guys. Yao lets out a laugh before motioning both men to follow him down to his office.

Once all three are inside he quickly closes the door before sitting at his large desk, "Now to business then, so first…" He pulls out some large pictures, "We found this knife used in last night's attack and as you can see the word S. ITALY is written in a small circle on it." He points to another picture, "second if we flip it over the word Hetalia is etched deep into the blade."

"Okay so where is the knife now?" Alfred asks looking up from the photos.

Yao looks at both of them for a moment, "Its being tested right now for possible DNA. But I wouldn't get my hopes up yet it will still take a few weeks at least." He turns to his computer and in a moment his panda screensaver changes to a long line of words, "But we did get our results from what was on the mask removed from Mr. Adnan. It was make-up. Powered bird shit to be exact."

"So it's Japanese, can you tell us anything else?" Kiku says looking up from his note taking.

Yao interlocks his fingers before resting his head on top of his fingers, "We're still chasing down where it's sold with little luck it's a big city after all and there's always the internet. But I will say one more thing before you two go."

Al quickly stands knowing all too well what the next comment is going to be "Don't even say it."

"What? All I was going to say is I hope we catch him before he does more damage." When Alfred lets out a relieved sigh Yao continues, "That and it was really good wasn't it?"

"Kiss my fucking ass!" Al almost yells as he slams the door behind him.

Yao can't help himself as he calls out, "Oh so he fucked you in the ass."

"Really brother?" Kiku just shakes his head at his older but not more mature brother, "That wasn't necessary."

The older man just shrugs, he doesn't know why he has to give Alfred a hard time but deep down he feels it's for some unknown good reason. He also does it to Arthur and when he first saw Ivan in the hallway he wanted to rip into him too. "Oh he'll be fine, but now little brother why don't you come over and I'll make you dinner like old times."

"So you can try to beat me with a wok again? No."

"Wait a minute that wasn't me, that was Arthur who had the wok and besides we were all drunk last time."

"Sure, but you're the one that brought it out in the first place telling Alfred that you could kick my ass with it." Kiku stands looking at his brother.

Yao stands trying to remember the hazy drunk fuelled memory, "I don't recall that…but I do remember a lot of singing afterward but I'm not sure who it was...and why it was in Italian or Latin...maybe it was Japanese."

"Oh brother…" Kiku sighs as he face palms, "I will think about it." Inside he's thinking that he'll need to hide the sake if he does come over but that wouldn't be until after this case is over.

* * *

The club is empty at this early hour as a lone white haired man sits smoking a cigarette as he drinks his beer. It's a dark seedy little place most of the time filled to the brim with people looking to score in hopes of having a good time. But that's not what he's thinking about right now but more as to the thorn in his side that is the NYPD.

He flicks his ash as a tall blonde haired man walks in and sits down next to him, "Bruder."

"West." The albino man says as he takes another sip of his beer, "And how are our friend this afternoon?"

His brother just shakes his head, "Still out cold but that's not our only problem." His blue eyes lock with his brother's red, "Someone offed that Russian prick."

"Fuck…" Gilbert mumbles with his cigarette dangling from his lips, "That's all we need right now. Ludwig I thought I told you to handle this."

"That wasn't me, Bruder. And I keep telling you I'm not doing this."

Gilbert can tell his younger brother's not lying but this is getting too close to home for him now. And the constant raids from police and news reporters are bad for business. There was a damn good reason they had set up the Russian to take the fall but now this? They might have to pack up and leave for L.A. in order to keep their suppliers happy. "Well if you're not the sick bastard do you have any idea who it might be?"

Ludwig shakes his head, "Nein." Although he has a general idea that it might be someone in their little circle he has no idea exactly who. And as long as he can keep playing with his little pet he really doesn't care. "And you know I don't kill my toys."

"You may not but you do have a tendency to leave them broken all over the place for me to clean up, but if I didn't say it I'll say it now…I believe you, West." He takes another sip letting the thin smoke in circle his fingers before finally snuffing out the cigarette. When the killings had started he felt deep down he and his brother had some kind of connection so he covered their asses pretty quickly but now he's not sure what to do or who to go to and if there's one thing he can't stand is being back into a corner...because he'll shoot his way out if he has to.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred could kick himself for letting Yao get under his skin and he's still annoyed as he reaches for his ringing phone without looking, "Jones here."

The voice on the other end just chuckles before answering, "Alright I'll play along Williams here."

Alfred lets a smile form as he leans against the hallway wall, "Sorry bro I didn't know it was you. What's up?"

On the other side Matthew Jones leans back from his desk looking out at the lake, "Not much just looking for some more inspiration is all." He runs a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair, "Now what's up with you?" He hears a moan on the other side and he's instantly concerned, "Al?"

"Yeah I'm here Mattie, just another case you know."

Matthew goes back to his computer, "Yeah I know but do you want to talk about it?"

The Sergeant starts to walk towards the nearby elevator, "That depends is this Matthew Jones or Matthew Williams I'm talking to?"

Matthew lets out a laugh, he's only been a professional writer for four years but his penname has been with him since high school, "You brother."

"Well then brother…" His voice dripping with a special sarcasm only used with his slightly older twin, "I got a fucker here killing guys and in two months I still feel like I'm no closer to finding him than I was in the first hour."

"But I know that's not all is it?"

He's not surprised that even miles away his brother can tell exactly what he's thinking by the tone in his voice, "Yeah well…have you ever thought about that night…Mom died."

Matthew stops typing and this time he sighs looking back at the pristine lake that matches both their eyes one of the few things they inherited from their mother, "Yeah I do. But Al you can't let it eat at you. And before you go and cut me off like always let me finish for once."

Al presses the elevator button watching the doors close, "I'm listening."

"Good..." He stops trying to find the right words, "I'm not telling you to forget what happened but I'm saying there comes a time when we…have to move on with our lives. If not for yourself than do it for your kids." He smiles thinking of Peter and Karen, "And you can't tell me you don't love those kids."

The elevator goes down slowly, "Yeah I do and maybe after I get this guy, I send them your way for the weekend."

"Sounds good but you two should come up too."

The doors open as he walks out into the lobby, "Sure Bro and I might even help with that new book of yours."

"It's a deal. And call me if you need anything." Matthew hears a quick goodbye before returning to his new story. It's another historical fiction about Ally soldiers fighting in World War two and he's having some trouble with the American soldier and his brother instantly comes to mind as he thinks out loud, "Hmm…I wonder if he'd mind if I portrayed him in this?" He smiles as he starts to rapidly type, "No he'd love it, he gets to play a hero."

* * *

"Come on Peter." Erika calls as she turns her head towards the smaller boy with Karen on her back, "I'm taking you two home today."

Peter races to catch up with the slightly taller blonde, "What why? I'm old enough to walk home by myself." Although he pouts inside he wants to reach out and take her hand and never let go, "Besides I though your brother told you to go home today."

She frowns for a moment before it quickly disappears, "Well that was then and this is now." She's lying but what her big brother doesn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides Arthur did call her to ask to bring them home anyway even if it's just so she's not alone. She does let out a sigh thinking that why does everyone see her as some helpless child?

They stop at a crosswalk and wait for the light to change before Karen pips up, "Erika? Are you going to stay for dinner? Cause Al is going to make something tasty and I'll get to help."

She smiles at the eight year old as she shifts her weight, "Really? And are you two good cooks?"

"Yeah!" Karen squeals as Erika lets out a laugh.

She knows Vash won't get home until at least nine or ten and the last thing she wants to do is stay alone in the house until then. It's not the dark she can't handle but the silence even when her brother's there it's still so quiet. Sometimes it just makes her want to scream but she's afraid that would only make it worse. Her face drops as they walk across the street, what is it that makes him so afraid to talk to her?

It hadn't always been this way but that was a long time ago. She's so lost in thought it takes a moment for her to realize Peter is talking to her, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

He smiles as he races ahead of them, "I said that are you staying for dinner? Cause we have to have a plan B just in case Dad wants to cook dinner instead."

"Sure…but we should ask your Dad first."

Karen hugs her neck, "Oh Daddy won't mind."

"Yeah, neither will Al. He's awesome about stuff like that." Peter says as he reaches the front porch steps, "Ha I got home first." He says triumphantly just as the door behind him opens up.

"Well technically I did." Arthur says as smiles to both girls, "Come on in girls I have cookies in the oven." Just as he says it the smoke alarm goes off and he runs back in, "Shit!"

Erika kneels to let Karen down off her back, "Guess we'll have to make cookies first huh?" She says as she takes Karen's hand as all three walk in. A few chaotic hours here wouldn't hurt, beside she thinks her brother wants her safe and what better place than at Arthur's and Alfred's place.


	10. Chapter 10

Francis Bonnefoy looks at himself in the large mirror admiring his long blonde locks and bright blue eyes, although he's in his mid-thirties he barely looks twenty five and he knows it. "Ohohoh, you sexy, sexy bastard." He says as he winks at himself doing a full turn in the mirror before finally forcing himself away and back to his lush upscale apartment. He loves this city and its people…or should he say the city's sexual services.

He loves that all he has to do is call one of many numbers and in less than an hour he has a new lover to play with so he has roughly forty minutes to kill before his ordered plaything arrives. He sits down and picks up his remote and looks though his large video library of porn some of which are from his earlier days spent in Great Britain. "Hmm…what to watch." He says to himself as he scrolls though, "Something dirty? Or something kiddie?...oh I know," He says as he clicks a button on the remote, "Fetishes, perfect."

He slowly unzips his pants with one hand while the other reaches for his glass of red wine and just as he takes a sip there's knock on his door, "Oh, somebody's eager." He smiles as he stands to open the door uncaring enough to re-zip his pants let alone put his dick back in his pants.

His blonde eyebrow rises with a surprised delight when he sees the person standing in front of him, "You're not the one I ordered." He cracks an evil smile as his eyes look the person up and down, "You're much better. I hope you're ready because it's going to be a long night for you."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Bonnefoy…" the figure at the door says and as Francis returns to the couch the 'ordered' person whispers softly just as the door closes, "France."

* * *

Meanwhile Romano stirs slightly before falling back asleep but to his brother and partner it's a good sign. The tall Spaniard with dark brown curly hair sits down and sighs before turning to his lover's brother a slightly younger man with sweet hazel eyes and an angelic face, "Feli you can trust me I'll stay with him."

The other Italian man whips his head around with a rare anger in his hazel eyes, "Oh like last night when he went out with you and you fucking lost him?"

"I didn't lose him, he left out of the back door."

"Yeah and who got him addicted so he didn't see it coming, Antonio?"

Now Antonio stands his green eyes burning with hatred, "At least I don't need to whip him to get off like some people I know. He's all I need."

"Really?" Feli asks marching up to the slightly taller older man, "Because that's not what I hear, Big brother." His voice is full of angry sarcasm only used for this man.

They've known each other nearly all their lives and possibly at one point they did like each other but over the years their relationship decayed away leaving only bitter hatred for each other. The only thing that keeps them in each other's lives is the man now lying in a drug induced sleep.

Both just glare at each other with arms folded unwilling to move let alone back down finally Antonio tries to breaks the stale tension, "At least he's alive."

"Dumbass he'll never walk again." Feli says jumping down on a nearby chair, "So cut the shit and don't act like you really care because I know all you ever cared about since high school was getting in my brother's pants."

That last remark cuts the twenty five year old deep but he tries not to show it, while it was true that his love for the Italian started early it wasn't just to fuck him, he actually cares and will always care for the man. "Whatever Feliciano, just whatever." He turns and starts to walk out he needs a fix and if that just means nicotine that's fine with him.

"And where are you going now?" Feli asks trying not to act like he cares and that he's only being nosey.

Antonio just shoots him a look taking out his small pack of cigarettes, "Oh go get whipped you pasta bastard." And with that he walks out looking for the nearest exit.

Feli sits back glaring at the door the other man just walked out of, "Tomato bastard."

From beside him his brother mutters, "That's my line stupid." Before Romano turns over and falls back asleep. Feli's hazel eyes turn quickly from ones filled with anger and jealousy to those filled with pain, sadness and deep concern as he inhales slowly taking his brother's hand humming an old forgotten song to his beloved brother.

He stops after a few minutes, where did he learn this song from and why is he now hungry for pasta. He sighs as he lets his head fall back, "Too bad I don't remember the words." He says as his eyelids start to fall over his eyes, "Maybe Grandpa sang it to me…" He says as he falls asleep happy that at least his brother's alive.

**A/N: This isn't a strange 2p version of the pair but how I would see them react to each other when left alone in this situation and I'm going slow in the killings for a reason as well as I won't even reveal the gender of the killer until the end. I have a method to my madness I promise. ;3**

**Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

Francis lays on his king size bed waiting eagerly to begin; he doesn't know why he agreed to be chained to the bed naked spread eagle but right now he doesn't mind. He just asked if someone's going to get beaten it's not going to be him…at first anyway but then his new friend's soft white skin looks so pure and innocent he almost hates to bruise it. A wicked evil smile appears on his face, almost.

"So my little sexy doll what's first?" Francis says as the other person walks back in with what he thinks is a bag of sex toys.

A sweet smile appears on the killer's face, "Well France I thought we'd have some fun."

"France? Ohohohoh, a little role playing first? That's fine if I'm France than what does that make you?"

A tattoo machine appears in the killer's hand, "Draw a circle that's the Earth…Draw a circle that's the Earth…Draw a circle that's the Earth…"

"What are you doing?! Get that away from me!?" Francis screams out in pain as the needle is drove deep in his chest, "AAAHHH! You motherfucker!"

He screams until he's hoarse looking down at the bloody mess in the middle of his chest as his companion purrs in his ear, "I'm Hetalia."

"The fuck are you doing?" Francis snaps as he struggles desperately to get free with no luck, "You little-" He's cut off by a large gag thrust in his mouth.

The killer takes out a long silver dagger and lightly drags the tip down Francis's chest, "You know France at one time you were probably a great country, a pervert but a country. Now I'm going to send you back to be a country again. But you did ask that we have fun first so let's have some fun."

A shiver runs down Francis's spine as he tries to scream out for someone, anyone to hear as he watches the knife slowly inch closer and closer to his dick with only a muffled cry escaping.

"How about we as one would say invade your vital regions?" The knife slowly scraps his Eiffel tower making him wince, "No? Are you sure?" The knife encircles his tower leaving a light steak of blood, "Did you know that you can live without your dick? I mean you wouldn't bleed out but it would hurt."

The knife leaves the area, "But then if I would move a few inches to the left or right well that's a different matter." Suddenly the knife plunges deep into his left leg and once the knife is removed blood gushes out spraying the entire room.

Francis struggles and kicks but the blood continues to flow as his eyes quickly become blurry. He tries to breathe to fight but the knife plunges deep into his right leg and another bloody river starts to flow.

"In the first minutes you'll get light headed, then slowly France you'll lose conscious before you die." The figure wipes away the dark crimson blood dripping down their face. "Five minutes, France than you'll be back home in your real bed waiting for Britain to agitate. Or Italy to call in the middle of the night."

The bloody dying man looks upward tears streaming down his face with every second he can feel his mind slipping away. The only thing he can think to do is to start praying, so with his last moments of clarity he mentally prays to his paten saint.

The gag is removed as his last breathe leaves him along with his last words, "St. Joan…"

"Too bad she couldn't help you…hmm and I didn't know you were Catholic. I wonder what Britain will be when I kill him, Protestant or Catholic?"

* * *

"So Erika, bet you never had tuna burgers before right?" Alfred says turning back to the doe eyed girl sitting behind him, "Do you want it plain or Cajun?"

"Plain please." Erika answers watching both men prepare dinner. Alfred is at the stove as Arthur trying to make a quick salad next to him. "So how did you two meet?"

Arthur chuckles, "It was six years ago wasn't it Love?"

"Yeah, I was doing a case that Arthur here was once in charge of and I needed his assistance." The taller man says reaching for the seasoning shrugging his shoulders, "It was nothing."

"Was that what that was? Because if I remember correctly you nearly got you're self killed if it wasn't for me." Arthur crosses his arms, "And you know you can't lie to me Love."

The younger man lets out a forced cough, "Uh…yeah that's right." He turns and hands the tuna burger to Arthur, "Do you want it plain or Cajun?" He says trying to change the subject.

"Cajun and anyway we went out for drinks afterwards and well it just seemed like we knew each other for years. So we stayed in touch after that."

"That's about it. I guess." Alfred hands out the rest of the tuna as they all sit down, "I mean we didn't mean to fall in love but." He shrugs as his face grows a light red.

Karen lets out a giggle, "Aww Alfred." She reaches out and hugs his muscular arm, "Daddy saved you."

Arthur smiles inside thinking that while he did save the young arrogant cop all those years ago, when he need him Alfred was really the one that saved him. "Princess leave Alfred alone."

"Kay Daddy." Karen beams as Alfred pats her head.

Erika smiles it's been so long since she's had a dinner not alone or completely in silence. She hopes to eventually have a life like these two, even if for a little while.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur looks up from his kindle just as Alfred walks into their bedroom, "What took you so long." He asks watching the taller man slowly remove his blue t-shirt.

"Well I couldn't just leave her alone." Alfred answers sitting down on his side of the bed, "It took him two hours to get home after she called him." He rubs the back of his neck sighing, he's had a stressful day already and the last thing he thought he would be doing is babysitting a seventeen year old girl then getting a death glare from her overly protective brother as he gets the door slammed in his face.

The older man lightly tosses his kindle aside and crawls closer to his lover, "Love she is quite capable of being alone for an hour or two." He rests his head on Alfred's broad shoulder wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, "You don't always have to be the hero."

Alfred turns his head laying a soft kiss on his lover's forehead, "I'm not being a hero. I'm being a cop and a father."

"Exactly a hero." The British man kisses Alfred's neck getting a raised eye from the cop. "But then I do like heroes every once and a while." Arthur kisses just below Alfred's ear and feels the other's body relax some.

"Arthur…"

"Yes?" Arthur says lightly biting down on the other's ear lobe.

Alfred smiles as he turns around to face his boyfriend, "Nothing." He says placing his hand on the other's knee.

A wicked glint appears in Arthur's eyes as his nimble fingers quickly un-zip Alfred's jeans, "Are you sure?"

Alfred crawls slowly on top of the shorter man pinning him in place, "Yeah." He pulls the other in for a long kiss while caressing his lover's inner tight, "My only question is…" He squeezes lightly moving his thumb higher up Arthur's inner thigh, "Is you fairy friend going to watch us?"

Strangely instead of upsetting him, the question only turn Arthur on more as his face turns towards the flying creature watching from the safety of the bedside table, "Maybe she will."

"Then let's give her a show." Alfred purrs in his ear just as there's a knock on their door.

Both men look wide eyed at the door as Alfred jumps off Arthur, "Come in."

The door opens slowly as Karen peeks her head in, "Daddy?" She squeaks sounding like on the verge of tears.

Instantly both men know what's coming next as Alfred slips into bed, "You had a bad dream huh?"

She nods looking down at her feet; it's one she's had for a long time. She's in her room when suddenly her Mother throws open the door and pulls her to her feet and drags her back to Britain. She always looks back trying to call out to her father only to see him and Alfred lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood. She turns back towards her mother to scream for help only to see a demonic pair of violet eyes staring back at her.

She inhales slowly now looking up at the two men, "Daddy? Can I sleep with you and Alfred tonight?" She watches as both men nod.

Alfred moves over slightly as Karen crawls over him to get to the middle, "Kay, ready for bed?" Alfred says pulling the covers over her and smiling at Arthur, "Well at least we had a nice shower."

"Yeah." Arthur laughs turning off his bedside lamp and taking his daughter into his arms. He hopes eventually his little princess will open up and tell him about her dream but until then he'll just hold her tight.

The other light is quickly turned off and Alfred kisses the top of Karen's golden halo, "Night angel." Arthur sits up slightly to kiss Alfred, "Night Iggy."

"Good night Love." Arthur says curling back up to his small daughter, "Now go to sleep Princess."

"Kay Daddy. I love you." She kisses the top of her father's nose, "And I love you too Alfred." She turns slightly to see Alfred's big smile in the gray darkness.

Alfred pulls both of them in close, "I love you too, Baby girl."

* * *

"Vash why wouldn't you tell me?"

Vash sits down and avoids her doe eyes, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Where were you?" Erika stomps her foot, it's almost midnight and she's worried about her brother, "What were you doing?"

Vash sighs as he stands, "I'm not discussing this with you." He says cold and distantly as he walks out of the room with her following close behind, "I'm going to bed."

She reaches out for his arm but instantly stops. Tears start to fall as he slams his bedroom door shut, she's not a stupid woman and she saw exactly what he bought when his bag fell. "Why…why did you buy that gun?" She asks the air before walking in cold silence to her own room.

She slides down to the floor as she closes her own door and cradles her head in her hands letting the tears flow freely, "Why won't you talk to me?" She lets out a hiccup as her head leans back, "I'm still here, still alive…still your same sister. So why have you changed so much? Where is the brother I once knew?"

A flash of light races across her bedroom window followed by the rumble of distant thunder and it takes her back to that night. Francis had sat her down on a dirty bed in his basement smiling wickedly at her smelling of alcohol and stale cigarettes. He started to pull his zipper down just as lightening flashed across the English sky.

She backed away to the cold wooded headboard never looking away from his hungry blue eyes when as the thunder shook the house a boot kicked in the basement door and suddenly Francis in on the ground in front of her. She'll never forget the man that sat beside her that night and calmed her before taking her back home to her family. His emerald eyes were so warm and bright and she'll always trust him and those precious eyes.

Wiping her eyes she inhales slowly, "He brought me back, Bruder…he saved me so maybe he can save you too." She says taking off her sweater feeling every long deep scar going down both arms, "Maybe they both can…" She removes her favorite razor from her jean pocket as the rain starts to beat down on the window, "I love you Vash…I love you big brother."


	13. Chapter 13

By morning the rain hasn't stopped, Erika stands from her spot in front of her bedroom door looking down at the new nicks and dried blood in her porcelain skin. She sighs going to her closet for something to hide her secret shame. She started soon after her father's death when all she felt was a numbing coldness the razor let her feel again even if at first it was just pain.

She stops and looks at herself in the mirror and quickly looks away, "Wonder what Bruder would do if I showed him these?" She asks to the utter silence, "Yeah…just stare for a moment then go back to whatever he's doing." Erika hugs herself looking away; at first she only cut to feel but now it acts as I kind of release for her from her feelings and inner pain.

As thunder rocks the house she opens the door and walks down to the small dimly light kitchen, "Brother?"

Vash looks up from his computer and blinks, "You should get ready for school…" She knows he sees them but like she thought he goes right back to his computer screen, "Don't forget your umbrella."

She just nods and heads back up the stairs not knowing he watches her go shaking his head with concern in his eyes. She grabs a sweater before walking back down the stairs where he's waiting for her, "I want you home tonight." He says with a small ounce of sadness in his voice.

"Yes big brother."

* * *

Alfred wakes up and glances at the clock before going back to the others in the bed. Arthur is sound asleep with Karen curled up between them. As he sneaks out of bed he wraps an extra blanket around the pair and kissing the young girl's head before venturing out to the kitchen, "Morning Peter."

The ten year old looks up from his breakfast, "Morning Al."

After getting a cup of coffee Alfred sits beside the boy ruffling Peter's short blonde hair playfully, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"I'm working on it. Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

Alfred smiles, "I'm working on it." His cellphone goes off and he sighs, "Jones here…" He bolts up, "Oh shit…I'll be there soon." He turns to Peter, "Son go get ready for school okay?" He quickly walks back down the hall to his bedroom.

Peter watches him go with a huge smile on his face, "Wow, he called me son."

Arthur sits up as Alfred walks back in, "What happened?"

Karen stirs slightly but falls back to sleep as Alfred looks him right in the eye, "Iggy…Francis is dead."

A look of horror flashes across the British man's face, "What!?" His outburst scares Karen who starts to cry, "Oh Baby, don't cry. I'm sorry." He quickly wraps his daughter in a hug as his mind starts to spin, "Shit."

"Yeah." Alfred says leaning down to comfort the young girl, "Apparently he was killed late last night. But I won't know more until I get to the crime scene."

Arthur's silent for a moment with his daughter now on his lap, "Alfred…"

"What is it?" Something about the way Arthur just said his name can't lead to anything good.

He looks up with yesterday morning's events instantly in his head, "Vash said something yesterday when I told him about Francis." And while with anyone else it would have been just talk but…the man's changed in the past few years and now he's not so sure if it was just talk or not. "He said that he would kill him and cram his you know what up his…"

Alfred nods understanding; he's now putting the pieces together himself. Why else would it have taken the man two hours to get home? And more than that he saw something familiar in his bag last night too, "Arthur you know what I have to do even if it was just talk." It would make sense why none would have struggled if they had a gun to their heads.

"I know Love."

Karen looks up from her father's lap and Alfred kisses his angel before his lover, "I'll call you."

* * *

The posh apartment is filled with crime scene men as Alfred walks in and is directed to the bedroom. The white walls are sprayed with crimson and the place reeks of drying blood. Yao is just finishing bagging the body for transfer with the bed now nothing more than a drying pool of brownish red, "Oh there you are. Kiku's in the kitchen."

Alfred nods but he doesn't leave the room, "Yao is there anything…unusual about this one." It's a long shot but he has to ask.

To his surprise the Chinese man nods, "Actually yeah. He's missing his dick...technically anyway."

"What do you mean?" He's sure he already knows the answer.

Yao zips the large bag up, "Well I wouldn't know if it's postmortem or not until I get him on the table but the killer shoved his dick up his ass."

Alfred's eyes grow wide as his partner walks in, "Kiku round up the usual suspects and add one more to the list."

"Who?"

Alfred reaches for his phone. He had hoped he was wrong but it's so clear to him now, "Vash Zwingli and I want him now."


	14. Chapter 14

Vash watches as a small pack of pictures are thrown in front of him, "You know who these men are?" A tall detective asks pulling out a chair and siting facing him.

"No." Vash answers pushing the pictures away definitely, "And I know my rights."

"Yeah? So what does that mean? Because an innocent man doesn't need a lawyer. So if you ask for one then I have to think you know more than you're telling me." The detective stares him down.

Vash just stares back, "I want my lawyer. Now."

"Fine suit yourself but if I get a warrant and find something…I don't know like a hand gun then what else should I think? Especially if you brought it over state lines cause then…" He pulls Vash's chair in close so they lock eyes inches apart, "You're in a shit ton of trouble and then I can't help you. Alfred can't help you and what will happen to your sweet little sister? I mean what kind of live will she have after this or worse making her deal with the trauma of a trial."

Vash doesn't waver nor even blink, "I want my lawyer."

The detective stands and walks out, "Okay but it might take a few hours for him to get here you know."

"Lawyer."

The detective closes the door and sighs, "Sorry man, I'll go another round in an hour or so." He says turning to Alfred.

Alfred nods looking back into the small integration room from a one way mirror, "Yeah but if he did do it we'll need something else cause I don't see him cracking anytime soon especially with his lawyer on his way."

The other detective smiles, "Well you know those damn lawyers can get stuck in traffic and then it takes hours to get here."

Alfred doesn't like the sound of his tone, "Or Sam you get him his phone and you watch him make that call." If Alfred's going to get a confession it's going to be one that will stick with the grand jury and not one that will be thrown out the instant it's shown because of police misconduct.

Sam just smirks, "It will stick Al trust me."

His blue eyes turn hard in an instant, "And I said go get the fucking phone and get his lawyer down here."

Sam just stares for a moment at his Sargent before turning around and lets it slip, "Fucking faggot."

"The hell did you just say!?"

Sam turns around staring, "Nothing…sir."

Just as the Captain approaches Sam turns back around and walks away still from the higher ranking detective muttering. "Something wrong?"

Alfred watches the other man go for a moment, "Just the amount of ignorance that runs through this damn department."

"Blame the bureaucratic bullshit for that. But I meant the case." His grey haired Captain says leading the younger man back down the hall and away from both the interrogation room and the other detective. "Where are we Son?"

Alfred's always seen him as a second father since they met nearly ten years before at a chance encounter at a small restaurant. "He lawyered up and he's not talking to anyone."

"I expected as much, but what about that man…Arthur is it? Did you say he was profiler or something."

Alfred stops right outside the Captain's door, "Yeah he was, but he knows Vash and the last victim so…" It's the same reason he didn't interrogate Vash, he's too close to him and his sister. Alfred stops and reaches for his phone realizing that Erika might not have a clue about her brother yet or even worse she's been told and nobody's there with her. "Hey Cap I'm uh going to make a quick call."

"Good then after that call in that 'friend' of yours and get him down here." The older man opens his door, "A profiler is a profiler and I'll take anyone I can get. Even if he has to sit outside and listen in I don't care."

After five deaths and a near fatal stabbing Alfred knows the older man has the mayor breathing down his neck as he starts to dial. "Peter?"

"Hey Al what's up?"

Alfred inhales slowly walking into the hallway, "Son is Erika at school today?"

After a moment of silence Peter answers, "Uh…yeah but…she' really upset cause Vash got arrested! Al she's really upset and I don't know what to do and now Karen's crying cause Erika's crying and, and..."

"Okay calm down and put Erika on the phone please and where the hell are you?"

More silence, "Um…the girl's locker room. Here's Erika!"

His eyes grow wide trying hard not to smile at Peter's antics before he hears a small female voice, "Hello Alfred…"

"Erika…Honey I want to give you a number of a friend you can stay with to-"

"NO…I…" Her voice cracks slightly, "I want to stay with you and Arthur. And I know you arrested him and all but…I don't trust anyone else…please?"

The blonde man rubs his forehead feeling a headache forming as he sighs, "Tonight, come home with Peter and Karen and tomorrow…we'll come up with something."

"Thank you Al…I really mean it." She hangs up and he quickly redials, "Shit the D.A's going to just love this."

* * *

"I don't think he did it." Arthur says after a long quiet car ride home. They had been watching the interrogation for the past seven hours without Vash changing his story. And Arthur knows from experience what that means.

Alfred sighs, "Yeah I don't either but fuck I was sure he did it and now." He hits his palm hard on the steering wheel, "We just fucked up his life for what?" He hits the steering wheel again, "Shit!"

Arthur folds his arms and sighs, "If you don't calm down I swear I'll make dinner tonight." He watches the panic in his lover's eyes, "Now listen to me and listen good. We didn't fuck up his life but…maybe this is his chance to finally move on from his past."

"You think?"

"I know Love and maybe know Erika will finally open up more about other things."

As they pull up Alfred quickly pulls out the key, "We just opened up a can of worms didn't we?" He looks over to see Erika in the window with Karen by her side, "And we still have a killer out there."

"Yes but at least she's in a safe home for now."


	15. Chapter 15

The back room smells of bile and decay as Antonio sits cross legged on the floor, he flips out his lighter and lights it under a metal spoon. He licks his lips as the pool forms in the spoon, "Yeah baby…" He stops and listens at the yelling at the door before reaching for his needle.

Quickly the door opens and light flitters into the damp room, "Not even a week and here you are you fucking tomato bastard." Feli's eyes narrow at the man before him, "I knew you were shit." He says before slamming the door shut leaving Antonio alone in the darkness.

The green eyed man lays his head back on the wall inhaling slowly. He knows his lover will never recover let alone walk again and it's all his fault. "I-if I had been there…" He turns back to his needle and the clear liquid with in. "Just one more…" He says as he taps his arm and readies the needle, "Then I'll take you up north, somewhere nice and cool, away from that fucker and his whipping boy. Even if it means I have to lie to do it."

* * *

He hears nothing but silence as he reaches for his doorknob and slowly enters his home. Vash throws off his jacket with a huff before walking out to the kitchen and to the phone, "Erika?"

"VASH! Oh are you okay? What happened? Did…are you okay?"

Inhaling slowly he nods his head as he enters, "Yeah I'm fine…where are you?"

She doesn't answer right away as she looks behind her at Alfred and Peter watching an old war movie. "I'm…safe."

"That's not what I asked."

Alfred gazes over as Erika looks away, "I'm…at Arthurs…"

He thinks it over for a moment, "I want you home soon." He says before hanging up. It's not that he's surprised but he feels that maybe eventually she'll come to him like she does the older man. That morning's little show opened his eyes to the fact that she's still suffering and this time he knows it's his fault.

Vash turns just in time to see the barrel of a gun pointing right at him, "Hello Switzerland." The figure says sweetly before firing into the man's knee shattering it instantly.

"AAAHHH!" He falls to the floor in a hot pool of blood, "Who the fuck are you!?" Vash's mind races before reaching up to the knife block just as another bullet blows a hole in his shoulder.

The shooter advances on the bloody man pulling the hammer back with a cynical smile, "Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth…" The shooter looks down the barrel before slowly pulling the trigger, "I'm Hetalia."

Vash's eye sight blurs as the taste of metal fills his mouth, "…why…"

The figure crouches down to the dying man, "So you can go home. Your sister will join you soon I promise then you can shoot at people to get off your lawn."

"No…you…" The words wouldn't come out as his eyes fail him and he losses the strength to breathe, "I…sorry…little…sis…"

* * *

"Alfred I'm fine I can go in by myself." Erika says as she unlocks the door.

The older man nods, "I know you can but I want to talk to him." He says as his phone rings, "Shit, I'll be right in."

As she opens the door she can instantly feel something wicked in the air as she's slapped in the face by the strong smell of blood. Erika doesn't wait for Alfred as she scrambles to the only light coming from the kitchen. As her eyes fall on the horrifying scene she lets out a blood curtailing scream, "VASH!"

She races to his side cradling his head in her hands, "No…no…Vash, please." She shuts her eyes praying the sight away, "please…"

Alfred is instantly in the kitchen gun in hand, "Erika, get over here now!" He commands but he knows it futile as she presses her forehead to her deceased brother's. "Erika…" He turns quickly to the darkness beyond the kitchen and with gun in hand he quickly dials as he backs up slowly, "Come on Baby."

"No, I can't leave him Al." She says as he rips her away from her brother's body, "I…please Al…save him." Her jade eyes are full of shinning hot tears as the detective leans down checking for any signs of life before shaking his head, "Why?"

He holds her tight with one arm wrapped protectively around her with the other hand holding his gun trained on the doorway until they're safely outside, "I need you to stay out here okay?" He tries to break free but she holds firm to his chest, "Erika, please baby I have to-"

"No…please Al, don't leave me too." She looks up with tears streaming down her face, "I can't…I…don't want to be alone again."

He sighs as he embraces her still staring up at the new crime scene, "You'll never be alone I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur scrambles to her side and holds the sobbing seventeen year old tight, "Erika." He pulls her in close as he eyes the corner before forcing her to look away, "I'm right here." He holds her head as her brother's body is carted away.

Alfred knows what this means as his captain walks over to him, "I know Sir…"

"I know you know Son but I have to say it…go home for a few days. I'll reassign you to another case later."

The Sargent nods but mentally swearing at himself for being so careless and sloppy, "Yes Sir." He walks over to the Ambulance and his Lover waiting with Erika, "Let's go…" He doesn't want to look the girl in the eyes as they walk away from the scene.

Arthur watches the taller man as he escorts Erika away, "Love I think you should stay with us for a while then…" He leans in close being as gentle as he can, "Do you want me to call anyone?"

Slowly she shakes her head, "No…I don't have any family in the states…" Erika wipes her eyes frantically as they continue to fall, "He was all I had…" She hiccups as she looses control and buries her face into his chest.

"Shh, Love just let it out." He stops and embraces her calmly trying to comfort her, "That's it don't hold back." Arthur watches as Alfred slowly stops and walks back to them, "She's staying with us." He mouths to his boyfriend who just nods he just holds her tight.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Love it's not your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is? Fuck!" Alfred moans sitting on his bed, "This is just so fucked up."

Arthur sighs sitting behind his lover, "Yes it is but I think…I think she shouldn't stay in the city it's getting too dangerous for her here."

"Yeah but where can she go?" Alfred looks back as Arthur rests his head on his shoulder wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist, "I'll call my brother tomorrow."

"It's only until I can call in a few favors I promise and I know Matthew won't mind."

Alfred gives him a smile, "I know he won't either the guy loves kids and they might actually have a few things in common."

"The self-mutilation?"

He stares at Arthur for a moment, "Iggy when you say it like that it's…yeah the cutting." He lays down resting his head on his pillow, "He started soon after Mom died."

"What about you?" Arthur crawls over and lies on his side looking at the younger man.

Alfred lets out a small laugh, "Don't go profiling me Iggy." When Arthur's face doesn't waver he finally gives in, "It fucking hurt you know? They never caught the motherfucker who hit her…not that they really tried but," He looks up at the ceiling, "I was pissed at everyone and everything and I got into a shit ton of trouble for a while."

"What changed?"

He inhales slowly thinking back, "My brother…while I let it all out he held it all in. And I came home late one night ready to get drunk and high off my ass he walked in and sat down next to me on the floor. His arms looked like he was sharpening his knife with them and I could tell he'd been crying for a long time and we…talked." He lets out a pained laugh, "I held him and he held me and we talked and cried and let it out together knowing that even how fucked up this world got. We'd have each other to fall back on."

Arthur takes it all in as he brushes the hair out of Alfred's face, "And that's exactly what she needs right now, someone to fall back on."

"Okay I'll make that call."

* * *

Peter walks slowly down the hall listening to the snickers and sly remarks around him "Did you here? Erika's brother was killed last night?"

"Hell yeah and that he was like arrested that morning, shit that's fucked up."

Peter stops at his locker shaking his head as a booming voice echoes out, "Yeah and I heard that Peter's faggot father was the one that arrested him."

The young boy stops cold and slams his locker door shut. "The hell did you just say?!" He turns to see the taller boy smirking at him, "You asshole!"

The taller boy just laughs, "Aw…are you going to cry? It's not my fault your Dads are going to hell you little bastard." The boy stops laughing when Peter hits him hard across the face, "You little shit."

Peter goes to hit him again when he's kneed in the stomach before being hit in the face. He looks up at the crowd gathering, "You're just a…bloody…jackass"

"A what?" The crowd laughs as a Peter goes after the boy again only to have a teacher step in.

"Enough both of you." She eyes both boys before pulling Peter away towards the office, "Swearing and starting a fight? Peter I expect better of you." She stares down at him, "I'm calling your father."

The other boy smirks and all Peter wants to do is hit him again but he clenches his fists and grits his teeth, "He started it."

"I don't care who started it."

Peter sits rubbing his sore stomach when he sees his father and Alfred walk into the office. Alfred shakes his head as both men are led into the principal's office, "I'm sorry to say he's suspended for a week."

Arthur sighs, "And what started the fight?"

The principle a tall woman shrugs, "Apparently your son attacked another student and you know we have a zero tolerance for this kind of behavior."

"He attacked another student?!" Alfred shakes his head, "And who the fuck gave him the black eye!?"

"Alfred."

"No Arthur, Peter is out there with a black eye and she wants to sit here and say he started it?"

She sighs, "Well the other student was defending himself now he is being reprimanded for hitting back and swearing but that still doesn't change the fact that Peter threw the first punch."

Alfred doesn't want to hear anymore as he walks out and leans down to the quiet ten year old, "Peter?...what started it?"

Peter looks away but Alfred takes his chin and forces the boy to look Alfred in the eye, "He…called you the f word and…said you are going to hell…" His eyes shine with tears, "But he's lying I know he is."

Alfred pulls the boy in close as Arthur and the Principle walks out of the office, "We're taking him home."

She nods, "Yes that's fine."

Peter looks down as Arthur takes his hand and they all leave, "Iggy this is bullshit." Alfred says opening the car door.

"I know it is but since he's suspended he can go along with Erika." Arthur looks back at his son, "You shouldn't have hit him but…"

Alfred mutters, "He deserved it." Arthur shoots him a wicked look, "You're going to spend the week with your Uncle."

Peter slowly nods, "Okay…" He looks down he's still sore but he doesn't want to show it, "Um…I'm sorry."

Alfred smiles at him in the rearview mirror "Don't be Peter."

"Just don't do it again." Arthur smiles now patting his son's knee, "Even if they deserve it."


	17. Chapter 17

Feli licks his lips turning his head towards at his lover and dominator, "Ve…ve…ve." He huffs as the whip comes down onto his back, "VE!"

Ludwig smiles at the noise of leather hitting bare skin, "You little…" He whips the shorter man again, "Tell me."

"I'm yours…and I need…more…training." Feli grins wildly arching his back up feeling the hot blood slowly oozing down his back, "More…"

"More what?"

Again the sound echoes though the dimly light room, "Teach me…train me…oh God!"

Ludwig turns Feli so the Italian man is face to face with him, "I am your God." Both stop and listen to a distant sound, "Fuckers…" Ludwig quickly lets go of his play thing as the door opens and a long line of police in swat gear point their pistols at the pair, "Vhat is it now?"

* * *

Gilbert looks out at his night club before turning back to the task at hand, "There was another killing." He says to his men leaning back, "But apparently this one hit a little close to home for one of the pigs." The albino snickers to himself, "Still they don't have shit."

He reaches for his phone just as his door is kicked in, "Gilbert Beilschmidt. You are under arrest for the murder of Francis Bonnefoy."

Gilbert tries to stand but stops short seeing a barrage of pistols pointing at him and slowly puts his hands above his head, "You pigs don't have shit on me." He hisses as he's shoved to the floor, "You fucking hear me?!"

A tall detective leans down and smiles, "Yeah? We got an eye witness that puts your there. So, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court of law. Do you understand your rights as I have explained them?"

"W-what?!" Gilbert's blood runs cold as his red eyes widen with shock, "He's fucking lying! Who is he?" He's thrown into a police car along with his brother and Feli, "Rat bastards! All of you!" He screams out as the car door is slammed shut.

* * *

Alfred looks at the TV in complete shock, "I-Iggy!" He cries out, "Come look at this!" He turns back to the news report and cranks up the volume as Arthur walks up to the couch. "They found someone who says Gil planned the whole fucking thing!"

Arthur leans over the couch and stares at the screen as the brothers are hauled into the Department, "Hmm…that doesn't make any sense…"

"What do you mean? I was damn sure one if not both had done if from the start." Alfred stands and follows Arthur over to the computer, "Why what are you thinking?"

"Something just doesn't feel right is all." He turns on the monitor and clicks on an icon, "See? Why won't all these men fight back? Even against two men…I don't know." He sighs rubbing his temples, "Maybe a gun…but why only use it with the last murder?"

Alfred sits down at the counter and nods, "Yeah…I get what you're saying. And why Vash of all people?"

"What did his say?"

The taller man shakes his head as the thought of the other man lying there pops into his head, "Switzerland."

Arthur just shakes his head, "All European countries expect for Ivan…" His fairy floats around his head trying to get his attention.

_"Britain"_

"He was Russia. But something about his was off too." Alfred says unaware of the fairy.

"_Britain!"_

"He didn't have any defensive marks but he wasn't tied up or anything."

_"BRITAIN!"_

Arthur bangs his fist on the table, "What the fuck do you want now you stupid flying fucker!"

"Uh…" Alfred stops cold, "Iggy?"

"Sorry Love…" Arthur looks away slightly ashamed, "I…I know it's not real."

"_Britain, America, Sealand, Canada, Liechtenstein, Britain, America, Sealand, Canada, Liechtenstein…"_

Alfred looks at his lover with deep concern, "Arthur? What is it saying?" He doesn't really want to know thinking of the worst, "Arthur?"

"I heard you Love…" The British man sighs, "It's singing countries names although I don't know why or what they have to do with anything." He stops, "But…Sealand isn't a country."

Alfred gently takes his lover's hand and gives him a big smile, "Why don't you go lay down for a little bit?" He slowly leads him towards their bedroom, "Look just take a quick nap and I'll be back in an hour or so." He kisses Arthur's slightly warm forehead, "Kay?"

Arthur eyes him curiously, "Alfred where are you going?"

"I…want to apologize to Irina. I owe her at least that much." He sees Karen from the doorway, "Hey Baby girl why don't you come on in and hang out with Daddy for a while?"

She slowly nods and crawls into bed with her father, "Alfred? Can we have pancakes for dinner?"

He ruffles her golden hair, "Sure Baby when I come back we'll have some pancakes." He kisses her cheek before her father's lips, "Love you." He smiles wide as he leaves the two.

Karen looks up at her father, "Daddy? What is Sealand?"

A tear forms in Arthur's emerald eyes, "It's…nothing baby." He curls up with her and pulls the blankets up, "But did I ever tell you about when Peter Pan first met Wendy?"

She nuzzles into his chest, "No Daddy…will you tell me the story?"She looks up at him and wipes away a tear, "Please Daddy?"

He nods as he kisses her forehead, "Of course my little princess." He says sweetly pulling her in tight as Alfred slowly closes the door feeling his heart ache for the man and little girl he loves.


	18. Chapter 18

Alfred walks up to the large brownstone and pauses just as he's about to knock. He's unsure what to say to the woman within or even if he should even be here. Quickly he forces himself to knock before he loses his nerve.

The door opens and cold violet eyes shoot him like small daggers, "What the hell do you want?"

"To…apologize mostly." Alfred shrugs half expecting to get the door slammed in his face. It actually surprises him when she opens the door wider and motions him in.

Irina folds her arms, "I'm amazed a cop with a heart."

"It's a rare thing Ma'am." Alfred says with a halfhearted smile "It's not every day my suspect turns into a murder victim." He watches her eyes soften slightly and he knows she's close to tears, "I'm really sorry for your loss." This time he means it.

She wipes away a tear, "He was my younger brother and…he was such a good boy." She tries to smile but fails, "He…he had his problems but then what person doesn't?"

Alfred nods, "I understand completely." He looks around the small living room and his eyes fall on a small family picture on the shelf, "Is this him?"

"Yes. He was maybe eighteen when that was taken." She says softly handing the old picture to him, "That's me, Ivan and our little sister Natalia."

Something strikes Alfred strange about the picture, "If you don't mind me asking…what is she holding?"

Irina looks down at the photograph, "Hmm…it looks like her favorite dagger."

"She has a favorite dagger?"

Irina nods, "Yes she's loved them from when we were young." She can see it in his face, "She's not dangerous Officer. When she's on her medication she's just fine."

The word hits the young detective hard, "Medication?" He looks back at the woman and her dark cold violet eyes holding a long silver dagger. "Where is she now?"

She can tell what he's thinking, "Officer, she is a…" She stops cold. The woman has been thinking long and hard about the way her brother died for a long time, "I want to know something."

"Okay."

Slowly inhaling she asks, "Did he…did he fight back?"

It take him a moment before he can answer her, "No…in fact it looked like he just stood there and took it."

She tries to scream but it won't come out as she races up the stairs towards her sister's bedroom, "Natalia! Natalia!" She throws open the door to find it empty, "Dear God…"

"Irina? Talk to me what is it?" Alfred asks knowing he can't do anything without either a search warrant or probable cause, "Irina?"

She stares at him, "He would never just 'take it'. The only person he refused to fight is our little sister and, and she should be here."

"Okay where would she go?"

"I don' t know." She cries out racing over to her sister's desk, "Her keys are gone and…what is this?"

She quickly hands the paper over to Alfred and his blood runs cold, "Japan-Kiku Honda, America- Alfred Jones, England-Arthur Kirkland…"He can't go on looking to see three names on the bottom crossed off, "Oh fuck!"

* * *

Matthew Jones opens the door to see a shorter silver haired woman smiling at him, "Hello, can I help you?"

Natalia smiles, "I hope so my car broke down and…" she shrugs, "My cell died so can I use your phone?"

Matthew can't help but smile at the sweet woman, "Sure it's in the kitchen."

"Thank you." She says politely as she follows behind him. "…Canada…" She mutters closing the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Alfred's stomach is doing flips as he flies down the highway, "Fuck why isn't he answering?" Alfred cries out handing his phone to Arthur, "Call everybody and get them there now."

Arthur quickly takes the phone, "Love you need to calm down."

"Iggy you don't understand, you didn't see the list she had."

He nods, "You told me that your brother's name was on it but…there's more isn't there?" He can tell by the way Alfred refused to look at him that there was something more.

Although he doesn't want to say it Alfred turns to his boyfriend, "Arthur…Peter's name was on the list too…"

Arthur can barely breathe as his heart stops for a moment, "Alfred!" He starts dialing the phone with rapid speed, "That bitch better not touch our son!" His eyes narrow listening to it rings, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

* * *

Matthew would love to answer the phone almost instantly knowing who it is as he slams the petite yet surprisingly strong woman against the wall, "Erika! Peter! Run and get help!" He cries out as Natalia slices his cheek with a hidden dagger.

Erika grabs Peter's hand and starts to pull but the younger boy can't seem to move, "Let's go Peter!"

Peter shakes his head he can tell Matthew is quickly losing the upper hand on the knife wielding woman, "I'm right behind you." He calls out as she races ahead and down the front steps. He turns back towards the kitchen with a broom and tries to hit her with it, "Get off my Uncle!"

She screeches out in pain, "How dare you." She quickly pulls out a large pistol and points it right at Peter, "Now…my little Sealand drop the broom."

He quickly does what he's told and just stares down the cold barrel as Matthew tries to step between them, "Don't hurt him, if you're going to kill someone than kill me but don't touch him." Matthew slowly backs up and is about to shove the boy out the door and towards safety when she pulls back the trigger.

"Canada now where do you think you're going?" She motions him towards a chair, "Sit down Canada and Sealand tie him up please." When neither moves she fires into the floor, "Now!"

Peter lets out a whimper as he ties Matthew's hands together with a rope Natalia throws his way, "I'm sorry Uncle Mattie."

Matthew does his best to comfort the small boy, "You're okay Peter." He turns back to Natalia, "Fine so I'm not going anywhere so let him go."

She laughs at him as she takes Peter by the hand, "Oh why would I do that?" She pulls him up the stairs and throws him into a bedroom, "Now Sealand you stay here and watch some Anime while us Countries have a quick meeting." Quickly she locks the door and returns back down stairs, "Okay Canada where were we?"

* * *

Alfred has to swerve slightly not to hit Erika as she races down the long driveway, "Alfred! Help someone's attacking Matthew!" She races to the safety of the car, "Please she might kill him."

The tall man bolts from the car, pistol in hand, "Fuck. Arthur stay here and find out where my back up is."

Arthur opens the car door, "No, I'm coming too and we don't have time to argue right now." He turns to Erika, "Love you stay here." He kisses her temple as he hands her the phone, "Call 911 and stay on the line until they get here."

Alfred slowly advances towards the front door and while half of him wants to go in and take her down in a second the other part of him needs to protect the three men he loves the most, "Kay Arthur if we're doing this you have to stay behind me." He takes one last long inhale before opening the door, "Police drop your weapon!" He commands as he enters seeing Natalia across the living room with a large hockey stick in her hands.

Instead she turns slightly so Alfred can see the now bloody Matthew behind her, "Hello America, I see you brought England with you." She says with a sickly sweet smile, "Would you care to join us? We were just about to have some real fun."

Alfred brings up his pistol as his eyes narrow, "I said drop your weapon!" He slowly advances a few inches into the living room, "Natalia drop it now or I will shot you."

She lets out a sick laugh, "Shot me? America what kind of hero would that make you to shot me?"

Arthur steps forward, "Natalia what country are you?" It's just a thought but he's sure he's right, "And you have to be one too."

Her eyes widen and for a moment she just stares at him before she answers, "Belarus…"

"So why would a Country decide to go around killing off other countries?" Alfred's slightly confused at what his boyfriend's saying but his eyes never leave Natalia's hands.

Slowly she lowers the bloody hockey stick, "So they can be free of course. Here we're just humans but I can set us all free." She says it with such glee and sheer delight it shakes all three men to their cores, "Without me how can we get back?"

She turns back to Matthew, "Although you might not be seen anymore Canada." She raises the hockey stick high above her head, "It's for the best!"

A shot rings out and Natalia stops cold before another one rockets through her small body and she falls to the floor in a bloody pool, "Matthew!" Alfred races to his brother still watching the woman for any signs of movement before reaching his twin, "Are you…dear God." He kisses his brother's bloody forehead, "Talk to me bro what hurts?"

Matthew lets out a small chuckle, "I've been better but nothing broken." He looks over at Arthur, "He's upstairs in the locked room."

That's all Arthur needed to hear as he sprints out the stairs and throws open a door, "Peter!" He cries out reaching for his son, "Are you okay Love?" He holds him tight with tears streaming down his face, "Peter…"

The small boy wipes his eyes before he looks up at his father, "I'm okay Dad, really I'm fine."

Arthur kisses his forehead as he smiles down at him, "I know you are." He can hear sirens in the distance as he takes his son's hand, "Peter I need you to stay by my side and don't look when I tell you too." He leads him down the stairs and away from the body now lying in a large pool of blood.

Alfred meets them at the bottom and quickly picks up Peter into his arms, "There's my little hero." He smiles sweetly at the boy as all of them slowly walk out into the blue and red lights, "Just don't look back."

He looks up into Alfred's kind eyes, "Can we go home Al?"

Alfred kisses his cheek, "Yeah we're all going home." He says seeing Arthur take Erika by the hand, "We'll leave as soon as the other officers say we can."

Peter nods slowly, "I'm sorry I didn't run when Uncle Mattie told me to."

"Don't be I'm proud of you son."

Peter rests his head on Alfred's shoulder, "Thanks…Dad."

Alfred stops short and looks down at the boy before walking towards the ambulance and the rest of their family, "Any time." He'll have a lot of explaining to do to his Chief and the DA but for now he just wants to go home with the ones he loves. And although he's thankful he stopped Natalia…he's slightly saddened that he had to kill her to do it. "Iggy did she…was she a um…"

Arthur gives him a soft smile, "I don't know without reading her history but I want to say yes." He shakes his head, "Love if you didn't do what you did she would have continued and who knows how many she would have killed before she was stopped for good."

"Yeah you're right Iggy."

"I always am." Arthur kisses him on the cheek before taking his son into his arms, "Maybe we should move up here and away from the city."

Alfred nods, "Away from all the bullshit huh?" He returns the kiss, "Yeah Iggy, just us and the kids…and maybe Erika and a fairy or two."

Arthur smirks, "Don't ruin the moment wanker." He quickly wraps his lover in a hug as the events hit him hard, "I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Arthur."


End file.
